The present invention relates to a sizing device for a resin-molded article which sizes a resin-molded article in the state of being extruded from a die by an extruder, which is liable to deform thermally while being cooled, and thereby solidifying the article at a predetermined dimension and shape such that deformation is not caused.
Various kinds of sizing devices have conventionally been suggested as a sizing device for a resin-molded article.
For example as shown in Patent Document 1, there is suggested a first sizing device which includes a sizing die and a water tank and which sizes a resin-molded article extruded from a die by the sizing die while being cooled, thereby solidifying the article at a predetermined dimension and shape, and then passes the article through the water tank to bring the article to a normal temperature.
Additionally, as shown in Patent Document 2, there is suggested a second sizing device which enables a sizing die or a water tank set on a table to be replaced with a new sizing die and water tank.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-9-117955
Patent Document 2: US-A-2006-0157887
Since the aforementioned sizing devices use a sizing die and a water tank corresponding to a resin-molded article to be extrusion molded, it is necessary to replace the sizing die and the water tank when the die is replaced.
In the sizing device of the aforementioned conventional Patent Document 1, the replacement of the sizing die and the water tank is not described at all. However, generally, replacement is performed by detaching the old sizing die and water tank and then attaching the new sizing die and water tank. Thus, since the replacement task is troublesome, and it takes a long time, extrusion task efficiency deteriorates.
In the sizing device of the aforementioned conventional Patent Document 2, the sizing die and the water tank can be replaced by a replacing device. However, how the replacing task is specifically implemented is not disclosed. Thus, it is difficult to obtain a sizing device which can replace the sizing die and the water tank in a short time on the basis of the second sizing device.